


Bordertale

by godlessAdversary



Category: Borderlands, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Borderlands AU, F/F, F/M, Frisk crashes on Pandora, Frisk has two personalities, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-18 01:56:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5893720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godlessAdversary/pseuds/godlessAdversary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Many go to Pandora to work for one of the many companies that established factories there, or for vault hunting. Some people arrive by accident. What happens when a little kid from Helios lands on a planet where you have to KILL OR BE KILLED?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Frisk’s POV:

Getting out of that room wasn’t that difficult. Being outside is more amazing because of all the people with the fancy clothes and the robots. You look through a window and see what you think is a planet. You wonder if there are more people living there.

“I will tell you who is gonna pay, Vazquez.”

“I don’t know if he is the type to…”

“We can’t let that prick get away with this. We need to do something.”

“He just killed a guy. Maybe it’s better we lay low for a bit…”

“What? No way! We hit back!”

“We steal his deal.”

Three people are talking through the corridor, and the conversation seems interesting. Were they talking about stealing something? Wait, that is Dr. Gaster; you must leave before he sees you outside of your room.

 

Moonshot operations center.

You hope none of the doctors is here. This place looks safe and not many people in white robes are walking around. Is that a car? You have only played with small cars, but that is a big one.

“I can’t believe we are stealing Vasquez’s car, Rhys!”

“After we get a promotion from the higher executives from Hyperion we can buy him a new car.”

“What?”

“A cheap one. We have to be the good winners, Vaughn.”

“Yeah, he would be a bad loser.”

The two men entered the car, and you think they are going drive through a street? Maybe you can go with them? You just enter through one of the doors in the back and wait for the ride to start.

 

 

Pandora.

You feel dizzy. You are never going to a car ride in your life. Maybe now that the car has stopped for a long time, you can finally get out and see where you are. You are surprised by the sky, the sun, the buildings, and… why are those people pointings guns at the two friends?

A blast occurs. Then a big robots starts shooting at people, and you think it could kill you if you stay there for too long. It is time to run.

After running until you are out of the area of danger, you see a man with a funny mask approaching you.

“Howdy, I am Flowey. Flowey the flower.”


	2. There are good people in Pandora

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk is saved by a mysterious woman wearing purple robes.

Frisk’s POV:

You arrived at this planet just a few minutes ago, and now a strange man with a flower mask is greeting you.

“You seem lost, kid. It is upt to good old Flowey to help you be safe.”

He seems friendly, so you are going to trust him.

“Oh, your shirt has the logo of Hyperion. I can help you return. Follow me this way.”

You follow the stranger to an alley, but soon you notice that there are many masked people there.

“Sorry kid, but in this world IT IS KILL OR BE KILLED!”

The stranger is holding a knife, and he seems to want to kill you. You don’t know if you can reason with him and his friends.

“Stay away from them!”

To your surprise, and everyone else there, someone started shooting at the group of bad people that was going to kill you. The bad people left in a hurry, and your rescuer approached you.

“What a terrible creature, torturing such a poor, innocent youth...” Says the mysterious woman wearing purple robes. “Ah, don’t be afraid, my child. I am Toriel.”

She holds your hand and takes you away from the alley. You hope she is a good person.

 

Toriel’s house.

The mysterious woman’s house is small, but comfortable. There is a feeling of… HOME. However, you still don’t understand why there are many snails here.

“I hope you like butterscotch pie. I made some for dessert after dinner.”

You don’t remember someone being so nice to you before. People often helped you, but they were possibly being paid by your dad. You haven’t seen him in a while.

“My child, I also have prepared a room for your visit.”

She really worked with this room. There are many toys and clothes, and you doubt she just prepared the room. Maybe another kid used to live here? Your train of thought is interrupted when you hear someone knocking the door.

“It must be Sans.”

You follow your mom… friend to the entrance, and she opens the door to meet a short bald man.

“Hey, Tori.”

“Greetings, Sans. How have you and Papyrus been lately?”

“Uh… well, Papyrus is the reason I came here…”

“What happened this time?”

“He entered the death race of tomorrow.”

Toriel got a weapon from the table next to her and charged it.

“Why am I the only adult here?”

“I am an adult.”

“A non lazy adult.”

“Ok. Let’s go save my brother.”


	3. The Death Race

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk learns what it is to live in Pandora.

“Why would your brother enter the death race?!”

“He is still trying to prove to Undyne that he is badass enough to join her team.”

You and your friends are approach a building that is guarded by many weird people with masks and guns.

“Do I have to shoot someone?”

“Let me handle this, Tori.”

The bald man takes out a skull mask and puts it on his face. He waves at the guards and they wave back like if they were friends.

“Sans is good friends with everyone, my child. If you ever find yourself in any problem you can count on him.”

You and Toriel follow Sans through the building and into a place with many vehicles. Everyone else looks scary with those masks, but there is a nice looking lady… did she just headbutted one of the masked guys?

“Meat buddies ridin’ the death train!”

These people are weird.

“Sans?” a man with a skeleton mask looks in the direction of your group of friends. “What are you doing here?”

“Well, you are my little brother and I…”

“Get out of that machine in this instant, young lad!” Toriel shouts at the tall person. “Don’t make me pull you all the way to my house!”

“Sorry, dear brother and Toriel, but I, the great Papyrus must participate in this race to prove that I can join the Golden Flowers.”

After the scary man in the screen stops talking about something you weren’t paying attention, the door in front of Papyrus’ car opens and he starts the engine.

“FOR UNDYNE!”

The car didn’t move.

“What happened? Why am I not running around the stadium?”

You notice that the motor is making smoke.

“Pap, remember I made this car with you, and that I know how to hack systems.”

The tall man sighs in defeat.

“Ok, you win. I am going home. Can we at least take my car to Scooter’s?”

“Sure, Paps.”

“Hey, kid, do you want to take a ride? This is a unique model in Pandora.”

You nod in agreement and seat next to Papyrus.

“But Papyrus, you promised we would have fun.” The man with the flower mask appears in the back, and then he presses some buttons. “See you later, idiots!”

The car is boosted by some hidden rockets and some spikes appear on the sides of the tires.

“Tori, we have to stop that car!”

You promised yourself never to ride a vehicle at high speeds, and now you are breaking that promise.

You see Toriel shooting two masked guys who were riding motorcyles, and she and Sans take their bikes to start a persecution.

“What a lovely day!” Screams that flower mask guy while waving a knife in the air.

There are people being killed by gun shots, cars exploding, and there is a ninja jumping around. Is this how life on Pandora is like? You are missing the safety of your room on Helios.

“Flowey, there are people being attacked at the center of the arena. Should we help them?”

“They are just losers. Focus on winning, my skeleton friend.”

A group of masked guys in bikes is surrounding your vehicle, and they are throwing things that you avoid with a little dance.

“Hey you, little dancer,” says Flowey. “Take this gun and shoot at their heads.”

You hold the gun and point at the masked guys, but can’t shoot at them. They are just people with feelings, even if those feelings are negative and clouded by madness.”

“Did you forgot what I told you? IN THIS WORLD IT IS KILLED OR BE KILLED!”

You continue your comical survival dancing and start throwing things at the bikers. One is hit and falls from his bike. It is still not a kill.

“Are you sure we can’t save some of these people Flowey? Some of them don’t look like psychos to me.”

“I told you to ignore them.”

Flowey shoots at the bikers and they crash into a pile. He then aims at the woman with the funny hat you saw before.

“Die, bitch, die!”

You tackle Flowey, and the shot hits a guy that was going to hit the woman with an ax. She turns in your direction with confusion, and Ppayrus waves at her.

“Hi, pretty lady! I hope you survive!”

Papyrus was so distracted that he drove to the center and killed many bad people by accident.

“Is everyone ok?” asks Papyrus.

“That was awesome! Do it again!”

Flowey is excited about all the murder, and you are just want to return to Toriel’s house and eat something. This guy is worse than your dad. Suddenly, a big monster rampages across the stage and eats a bad guy.

“Papyrus, we should kill that beast to show it who is the boss.”

“Flowey, now it isn’t the time for violent fun. Those two people are clearly frightened by the beast.”

You look at where Papyrus is pointing, and there is the Hyperion business man and a girl that are being chased by the angry monster. You jump out of the vehicle and run to help them.

“Hey, kid!” the girl screams. “Get out of here!”

You face the gigantic creature and take a jump towards it’s head.

“Sasha.”

“Yes, Rhys?”

“Is it normal in Pandora that kids pet monsters into submission?”

“No?”

Once the monster is peaceful, you tickle it in his stomach until it falls to it’s side.

“You are no fun, you little shit!”

Flowey shoots at the creature’s head with a s hot gun and it explodes into a blast of blood that covers you. The scene is so sad, and the smell of the blood is so disgusting… However.

“What? Did I kill your pet? Grown up, little guy! This is Pandora. Here it is KILL OR BE KI…”

You start punching Flowey and make him fall to the grown. You want to show him that you are furious, and that he is despicable. You want to KILL HIM! Wait, why are you being so violent? HE MUST DIE! But it is wrong. I DON’T CARE! Stop it!

“Little kid?” Papyrus is speaking to you.

You are just crying over a knocked out Flowey. You didn’t want to hurt him, right? You don’t know if you wanted or not to be mean, but you feel bad. You know Papyrus, Toriel, Sans, and the other people there are seeing you cry, and it makes you sad to cause people to worry.

“C’mon, my child.” Toriel hugs you. “Let’s go home.”


End file.
